


Kylo Does It Again

by ImperialRemnant



Series: Shenanigans of the Force Kind [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at humour, Multi, some curse words but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5275799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialRemnant/pseuds/ImperialRemnant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resistance, and now Snoke, believes the relationship between our First Order Trio isn’t quite what it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kylo Does It Again

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore.   
> Grammar and tense might be dodgy, my bad.

An emergency meeting had been called by Snoke between Hux, Phasma and Kylo. Why only them, they didn’t know.

Hux and Phasma were both annoyed as they had been trying to sleep. Kylo had decided to stay up to read about dark lizards, also rather annoyed by Snoke’s interruption.

They sat in a small, empty, conference room. Kylo drumming his fingers on the table, Phasma fiddling with her blaster, Hux biting his nails.

Snoke stood at the end, holding a datapad, sliding it across the table. Hux was the first one to grab it.

“I have uncovered some interesting news from the Resistance,” Snoke said.

Hux was reading the datapad, developing the most disgusted and confused expression.

“It seems,” Snoke continued, “that the Resistance believes the relationship between you three is...”

“Unprofessional,” Hux offered. He slid the datapad away, back towards Snoke. Both Kylo and Phasma reached for it, but Snoke snatched it away.

“A fitting word,” Snoke said, sitting down. He spoke quietly, “Now I don’t know what’s goin’ on between you three-”

“Nothing is sir, or not what the Resistance believes,” Hux said, eyes on the datapad like it had deeply offended him.

“Do you mind enlightening us?” Phasma asked, at least a little annoyed.

“Look, the thing is, I don’t care how ya’ll feel about each other,” Snoke said, “My issue is to not let it slide into the professional setting. Now, I’m sure you’re all friends at least-”

“I like to think so, sir,” Kylo said brightly.

“-As I’m friends with Kylo too,” Snoke continued, “but you don’t see me inviting Kylo to informal get-togethers.”

“You invited me to your beach-side retreat last week, sir,” Kylo happily reminded the supreme leader.

Snoke continued like he hadn’t heard, “So remember, do your jobs, and know who’s in charge. This Order is about  _order_!” Snoke slammed his fist onto the table, “so no arguing. And sort out your issues. Especially you, Hutchs, we need to have a chat about your drinking problem.”

Hux started spluttering, “I don’t have a drinking problem, sir.”

Snoke held up the datapad, “Not according to this. You get drunk and suddenly the Resistance finds out your personal secrets?”

“To be fair, sir, a lot of it is  _wrong_. They’re making assumptions!” Hux argued.

“And what was this about postponing the mission because you were drunk?” Snoke asked, “Look Hulls, I’m gonna go easy on you since Kylo seems to like you-” The comment caused Hux to glance over at Kylo, Snoke continuing “-but you better get your act together or there’s going to be spice mines to pay, understood?”

“Yessir,” Hux nodded, becoming very interested in the table.

“Sir, in General Hux’s defense,” Phasma spoke up boldly, “he’s the best General in this Order. Much like Kylo’s our best Knight.”

“I’m already givin’ him a lot of leeway, Captain,” Snoke said, “don’t push it.”

With that, Snoke stood up, leaving the conference room.

“We never got to see what the datapad said,” Kylo said to Phasma, the Captain nodding with agreement, then turning to Hux, “what did it say?”

“The Resistance thinks we’re in,” Hux paused, closing his eyes as if the next words were an explosion, “some kind of relationship.”

Phasma and Kylo shared a curious-behind-their-masks look.

“I wonder why they think that,” Phasma said, “Did you speak with them that time you got drunk?”

Hux shrugged, “I dunno, maybe?”

“Maybe you complained about me a lot,” Kylo joked, although all three of them knew that was probably the truth.

“You know, I’d be down for that,” Phasma said.

Kylo nodding, concurring, “Certainly.”

Hux wasn’t listening. Thankfully.   
Remaining silent, they all departed into their own thoughts. Hux trying to remember who in the Resistance he had spoken to. Phasma wondering about Hux and Kylo’s relationship. Kylo imagining a hamster on a wheel.

“We’ll just ignore this entire thing,” Hux finally spoke, “You know the Resistance is wrong, that’s good. And we’ll just... I won’t go and get drunk. Kylo, don’t any more troopers killed, Phasma don’t set things on fire.”

“Sounds good,” Phasma said, Kylo murmuring in agreement.

“Right,” Hux slammed his palms on the table, “break!” All three stood up simultaneously.

“See you guys tomorrow morning,” Kylo said, running out of the room.

“Wonder what he’s up to at this time of night,” Phasma said, she and Hux leaving together.

“If he does something stupid Snoke can deal with him,” Hux said, “but you know, I’d rather not know.”

* * *

 Having finished reading about how to calm down a dark lizard, Kylo went in search for some food of meaty deliciousness from the several kitchens. Not for himself, but for Rivana, to help her calm down.

Being the very early morning by the time Kylo had found a couple of giant animal legs (he wasn’t sure what they were), there weren’t many people around. Just troopers with night duty, and any Generals, Grands and the like who were working late into the night.

Kylo reached the room where Rivana was caged up. Nobody else around, luckily. Some troopers had been right outside the door to guard, but allowed Kylo in to feed her.

“Hey, girl,” Kylo said, kneeling down close to her. Her eyes opened a little, and she became startled at the sight of him. Her spines went up, and she slowly got up on her legs, although still crouching low. She backed away, hissing at him.

“It’s okay, I’m not here to hurt you,” Kylo said, “Can you sense the Dark Side in me? I can sense it in you. We’re on the same side.”

When she continued to hiss, Kylo ripped off some of the meat from the leg, throwing it into the cage, “When have you been last fed?” Rivana had a bowl of water in the cage with her, but there was an obvious lack of food. Rivana swallowed the meat piece down whole. She shuffled a little closer.

Kylo started to throw her some more meat, throwing it closer and closer to himself, until she was an arm’s length away. He didn’t dare pet her yet though.

He got up, pressing the combination to the cage, bars sliding open. He presented the meat of what was left from the legs – which was still quite a lot – in front of her.

She ripped it to pieces first before eating it. Then was left gnawing at the bones. Kylo went up to her, and she didn’t snap at him. So he put his hands on her head, stroking against her scales.

Success.

And Kylo would have put her back in the cage feeling good about himself, if not for the trooper who opened the door.

“Sir, Supreme Leader Snoke-,” the trooper stopped talking when he noticed Rivana was out of her cage. She growled at him. The trooper put up his blaster.

“Wait, no!” Kylo yelled. Not really sure if it was the trooper or Rivana he had yelled to, but it was too late. The trooper tried to shoot at Rivana who avoided every shot, and jumped onto the trooper, biting off his head. Since the door was open, Rivana was now free in the corridors. The other trooper guarding the room tried to fire at her, but she quickly stabbed her claws right through his armour, and he too sunk to the floor.

“Oh dear,” Kylo said, running out of the room, watching as Rivana went running along. “RIVANA!” The lizard didn’t listen. Kylo used his coms to alert everyone of Rivana’s escape.

Force fucking damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a review and/or kudos! :D <3


End file.
